


welcome to the gayborhood

by RobotMeatball



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotMeatball/pseuds/RobotMeatball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jean's got a hot new neighbor :3 (art) Happy holidays!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to the gayborhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1peanutbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1peanutbutter/gifts).




End file.
